vidicated
by CyTonicKy
Summary: kurama remebers a lost love... revision.. kuramaoc.


disclaimer: i only own Aoi ev eryone else or thing belongs to someone else.. oh the plot belongs to me.

He sat. just sat, looking at the darkness of the night. His green eyes softened at the picture in his hands, so many years ago, so long. He wished that he could have told her. Now it was too late. Just too late.  
  
We all love We all lose, We all wish for something ,  
That we can never have,  
We never try, to grasp,  
Our desires, and keep them our own,  
  
She was his first love. She was amazing. That was one word for her. He loved her, but he never told her. Then that day she left, his heart was torn in two. A silent tear fell from his eyes as he remembered that day.  
  
We never want to hurt,  
We never want to cry But, we do these thing's,  
Because we never try.  
We want to be safe,  
We want to be loved.  
  
flash back  
  
" common 'rama help me!" Aoi whined placing anther box in the trunk." so you admit you need help?" kurama teased. " I think I just said that now got your hot ass over here and help!" Aoi ordered. " yes ma'am!" kurama replied saluting. " I'm finally out of this hell hole of o town. Ya know? I'm gonna make it big!" Aoi said. " yeah… big" kurama said wistfully. He glanced at Aoi. Her short silver hair was spiked up, she was wearing everything black. And on her neck was a silver kitsune pendent." you know I am gonna visit once the band gets started up." Aoi told him. " so what your bands name again?" kurama asked. " I swear 'rama we are the midnite wolfs!" Aoi said putting the last box in the car. " well goodbye for now." AOI said hugging kurama." yes goodbye for now. " tell the others I said goodbye!" Aoi said leaving in her car. " I will" he whispered a tear rolling down his face. " my secret love. Aishiteru."  
  
end flashback.  
  
"now last on the requst lines from known lover to foxboy is now for Vindicated by the midnite wolfs. ( I no own this song by dashboard confessional really good song I love it.)  
  
" Hope dangles on a string  
Like slow spinning redemption  
Winding in and winding out  
The shine ahead has caught my eye  
And roped me in so mesmerizing  
It's so hypnotizing  
I am captivated  
I am  
  
Vindicated  
I am selfish  
I am wrong  
I am right  
I swear I'm right  
Swear I knew it all along  
And I am flawed  
But I am cleaning up so well  
I am seeing in me now  
The things you swore you saw yourself  
  
So clear  
Like the diamond in your ring  
Cut to mirror your intention  
Oversized and overwhelmed  
The shine of which has caught my eye  
And rendered me so  
Isolated so  
Motivated I am  
Certain now that I am  
  
Vindicated  
I am selfish  
I am wrong  
I am right  
I swear I'm right  
Swear I knew it all along  
And I am flawed  
But I am cleaning up so well  
I am seeing in me now  
The things you swore you saw yourself  
  
So tired of the corners of your lips  
Part them and feel my finger tips  
Trace the moment for forever  
Defense is paper thin  
Just one touch and I'd be in  
Too deep now to ever swim  
Against the current  
  
So let me slip away  
So let me slip away  
So let me slip away  
So let me slip against the current  
So let me slip away  
So let me slip away  
So let me slip away  
So let me slip away  
  
Vindicated  
I am selfish  
I am wrong  
I am right  
I swear I'm right  
Swear I knew it all along  
And I am flawed  
But I am cleaning up so well  
I am seeing in me now  
The things you swore you saw yourself  
  
My hope dangles on a string  
Like slow spinning redemption  
"  
  
kurama sighed no hope for the unloved. More tears slipped he heard a knock on the door, and went to answerer it. There was Aoi, beautiful as ever. " told you I'd visit. She smiled. Kurama heart started beating faster. " wanna go get coffee?" she asked holding out her and. " sure" kurama answered. Taking her hand, " I just heard you song on the radio I loved it." kurama said making Aoi blush. " that song.. We're trying to make a new one." she laughed. " actually kurama the reason behind that song was for someone special to me." Aoi said looking at the ground. At these words kurama felt his heart break . " for…who ?" kurama asked his voice wavering. " and to think that they call you a genius." Aoi whispered. " what?" kurama whined. " the person behind the song is…" kurama prepared himself for heartbreak." you 'rama, I didn't realize till I left, that I love you." she whispered. Kurama eyes widened he took Aoi's head in his , brought her head up , and placed his lips on hers. " Aishiteru." They both whispered to each other.

rewrote some parts. review.


End file.
